


BRFDF

by Arcturus (Arcturuss)



Category: smb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturuss/pseuds/Arcturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HecK</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRFDF

It’s a tingling excitement, something he's not entirely familiar with, but it's nice, settled comfortably in his chest, the inklings of nervousness flutter away. He's not excited. Okay maybe he's a little excited, but he does his best to school his features, throws a smirk towards the other because, yeah okay, he's  _ really _ excited but he's not going to let it show too much. There's a slight bounce to his step as they walk side by side. He chanced a curious glance towards the other, noting the way he walked, shoulders pulled forwards slightly, eyes focused ahead of them, brow furrowed. He doesn’t look entirely relaxed, but Roy can hardly blame him, the guy always looks like a nervous mess. 

 

“Boom?”

 

His voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled between him, at least he thought it was comfortable, Roy wasn't entirely sure at that point what the other was feeling or not. His curious expression is met with one of unease, and the pieces starting to click together in his head, the unease, possibly the location they were heading to, people they didn’t know- 

 

_ Oh _

 

“You know, if you're not up for it we don't actually have to go..” He tried to mask his disappointment, wincing slightly when he can hear it ringing in his tone. The last thing he wanted was to press Boom into doing anything, it had already taken them this long for him to even agree to go out with him. A pang of guilt followed, watching Boom shift a little in mild unease,   

 

“No- it's not that I don't want to...” Boom paused in his sentence, ending it with a shrug of his shoulders, unable to find a voice for his words, his hand going to one of his bandages, picking slightly at it, pulling at the wrapping and letting it snap back into place. Roy doesn’t say anything, simply nodding his head in understanding. It wasn’t entirely clear to him, but he chalked it up to some sort of unease at being around public eye with one another. He scuffed his shoe against the gravel, kicking a small stone and watching with faint interest as it bounced across the ground, the light clacking of the stone fading out after a few moments. He picked his head up to look around the area, the two of them walking a little slower than before. Realizing their location, Roy stopped abruptly, turning on his heel towards the other with a grin splitting across his face. 

  
“Change of plans!” He exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing the rolled up sleeve of Boom’s shirt, right at the elbow, yanking the other off of the trail they were following down. Roy didn’t slow his pace, if anything, he picked up in speed, half running down the hill in his excitement. Boom followed after, one arm up slightly to steady himself in case they both went tumbling down the hill, while the other was being yanked along by his sleeve. Roy stumbled a few times as they made their way down the hill, digging his heels into the dirt to slow himself to a stop, finally letting go of his grip on Boom’s sleeve. 

 

“C’mon, slowpoke.” He glanced over his shoulder, the corner of his mouth pulling up as he  tossed a wink in Boom’s direction, taking a second to eye him up and down. The gesture earned a familiar reaction, the other’s cheeks heating up, his blush spreading down to his neck, and Roy felt a little swell of pride in his chest at the sight. He turned front and started towards the line of trees that were set just off a little bit ways away. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“You'll see.”

 

Roy knew Boom could tell he’s grinning, not bothering to slow his pace as they make their way towards the wooded area. Stepping over a few bushes that lined the entrance of the forest, Roy pushed on, ducking under low hanging branches that seemed to stretch out in any which direction. He took a moment to glance over his shoulder, watching as Boom followed after him, having to duck more frequently to avoid the branches, catching a branch that Roy happened to ‘accidentally’ snap back at him. 

 

“Where  _ are _ we going?”

 

His question goes unanswered once again as Roy abruptly stopped, spinning on his heel to turn and face Boom, the other stopping short also, nearly running into Roy, a look of surprise stretching across Boom’s face. 

 

“Like I said, you'll see.” His face is smug, reaching out to grab hold of Boom’s sleeve once more, slowly walking backwards. He could see the mild panic cross Boom’s face at the action of him shuffling backwards, the ‘be careful’ waiting on the tip of his tongue. He bushes off the silent plea, continuing his slow walk backwards until they reached a clearing he knew wasn’t far off, then he finally turned around. Their eyes were met with green, tall stocks of sprouting grass that reached their waists, spots of colors here and there, purple and red flowers curled in twists and swirls with one another, dotting the area, woven throughout the grass. 

 

Roy can faintly hear Boom’s faint  _ ‘oh’ _ , taking a moment to relish in the fact that, oh yeah- he's good. He treks along, listening to the sound of the grass move, working his way to the middle of the opened clearing. He waits a beat for Boom to catch up before dropping himself down, leaning back into the grassy field. He moved his hand, patting the space beside him with a grin, watching as Boom gingerly lowered himself to sit down next to him. 

 

“You know, isn't this a nice place? I think it's nice. It's secluded too,” Roy’s lips pull up slightly, a grin taking place as he rolled onto his stomach, one arm propping himself up, walking two of his fingers up Boom’s knee. “Which means we’re  _ alone _ . You know, we could have some fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows with his lips curled up into an all too familiar grin, eyes trailing over Boom’s figure, dragging his fingers slowly up and down along Boom’s thigh. 

 

“Uh, maybe not?” Boom’s own hand moved over, gently pushing Roy’s hand away from his thigh. In return, Roy huffed his disappointment, rolling over onto his back to turn his gaze up to the sky. He assumed that it was just nice to spend time with his new boyfriend. Reaching his arm up slightly, he ran his fingertips along Boom’s bicep, eyes still focused on the sky, pleased when his hand didn’t get pushed away this time. The stretch of silence between them was comfortable this time, broken by the sound of the grass rustling. Roy found himself opening his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, looking up and seeing Boom looking down at him from his position, hovering over Roy slightly.

 

“Shit!”  A startled noise escaped Roy, his heart leaping, and he jerked himself upright, almost smacking their foreheads together. Boom jerked himself back in time to avoid the forehead collision, making his own noise of surprise. He slapped his hand over his face, huffing out a laugh as he hunched forwards, dragging his knees up slightly, heat rising on his face in embarrassment to his own startled reaction. Sunglasses slightly askew, he sat back slightly, making an attempt to regain some semblance of his composure, shooting a glance towards Boom, bringing his hand up to straighten out his shades.    
  
“What the hell was that for? You scared the fuck outta of me.” Roy grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing over at Boom. He watched the other push himself back, head ducked down nervously, shoulders pulled up in a defensive shrug.    
  
“Well you fell asleep, what do you think I was going to do?” 

 

“I….fell asleep?” 

  
“Yeah.”

 

“ _ Oh. _ ”

 

The silence fell over again, awkward this time, before Roy cleared his throat with a cough before he let out a laugh. He shifted, turning himself to face Boom with a sheepish smile, picking at a loose thread on his pants, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to find words to say, maybe form a sort of an apology for falling asleep on their first damn date. He was cut short instead, not quite getting the words sorted out, when Boom spoke up.    
  
“Thank you for taking me here.” 

 

A grin found it’s way onto Roy’s face as he looked at Boom, with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“A good enough first date?” 

  
“Adequate.” 

  
Boom’s response pulled a sharp laugh from Roy, who nodded in agreement. Adequate it was, he guessed he’d have to make up for it later. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gdi dont look at me dont even breathe in my direction pls


End file.
